Status Asthmaticus/Transcript
: LYDIA: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : THEO: Even if you don't trust me, I'm still going to be looking out for you. : LIAM: Scott... Promise me you'll do everything you can to save her. : SCOTT: I promise.( ) : HAYDEN: They're here. : HAYDEN: AHHHHHHHH! : LIAM: NOOOOOOOOOO! : LIAM: She's getting worse. If she's a real Werewolf, we can save her. You gotta give her the bite. : SCOTT: No. ( ) BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : LIAM: What do you mean, "No?" : SCOTT: Liam, look at her. She's too weak. It will kill her. We don't even know what the mercury's doing to her. We don't even know if it's actually mercury. This can't be the only way to save her. : LIAM: It saved mine. : SCOTT: You know that was different. You were hanging off a ledge. : LIAM: You promised. You said you'd do everything you could. : SCOTT: Which is why I'm not going to do something I think is going to kill her. : SCOTT: There has to be... : SCOTT: There has to... : THEO: Scott! : SCOTT: There's another way to save her. : THEO: Guys, I don't know what the statistics are for surviving a Werewolf bite, but she's definitely not surviving this. We need to do something. BEACON HILLS RESIDENTIAL AREA : STILES: No... ON THE ROAD / SHERIFF'S STATION / BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DISPATCHER: radio Unit Seven, can you 10-9? I didn't quite catch that. : DEPUTY 1: radio 10-4, Dispatch. I'm southbound on Fryman following suspicious individual loping in the middle of the road. : DISPATCHER: radio Seven, clarify "loping." : DEPUTY 1: radio Uh... Running on all fours. Suspect is possibly a large animal. : CLARK: radio Unit Five to dispatch, I'm turning the corner on Lincoln. Suspect no longer loping, but running. : DISPATCHER: radio 10-4. Unit Five, clarify "running." : CLARK: radio Two legs. Moving fast. : DISPATCHER: radio Copy. What's your speed? : CLARK: radio Forty-five to fifty. Advise that suspect is too large to be human. : DISPATCHER: radio 10-4, Unit Five. Back off and maintain eyes. : DISPATCHER: radio Dispatch to all units, be on the look for suspicious bipedal animal. : DEPUTY 2: radio Unit Eight to Dispatch, advise coming up on Taft. Animal is on all fours and--'' : DEPUTY 2: ''radio Holy... : STILINSKI: radio Unit Eight, it's Stilinski. Report. : DEPUTY 2: radio 10-4, Sheriff. Suspect just leapt over my car. : CLARK: radio Dispatch, I have eyes on the suspect. Corner of Union heading north towards Beacon Hills High School. Confirm back on all fours. : STILINSKI: radio Uh, 10-4. Can you give its twenty? : CLARK: radio In my rear-view mirror. Coming right toward me. Advise suspect is-- : CLARK: radio Oh, my God! : STILINSKI: radio Clark, back off--'' : DISPATCHER: ''radio All available units to Beacon Hills High School. Proceed with caution. : STILINSKI: Clark! : CLARK: I'm here! Sheriff, my car... it's wrecked. I'm sorry, it's probably totaled. I ran half a mile to get here, trying to follow the... the thing. : STILINSKI: Hey, hey, hey... Forget the car. Insurance will cover it. : CLARK: Yeah, well... I wonder how much insurance the school has. : THE PATHOLOGIST: Success? : THE SURGEON: Imminent. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : LIAM: Okay, what's that? : MELISSA: It's called chelation therapy. It removes heavy metals from the blood. But, the problem is... is that it can injure the kidneys, and Hayden only has one to begin with, so... : LIAM: Hey, you're hurting her! : MELISSA: And you're hurting me. : LIAM: Sorry... : THEO: Hey guys? Remember, we're here to save a life, not kill each other. : SCOTT: It's the full moon. We can feel it, even during the day. And, it's a supermoon. : MELISSA: What, is that supposed to make you guys, like, super strong? Super aggressive? : SCOTT: Both. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION Stilinski sighs and paces around his office as he looks over the research into the Dread Doctors and Chimeras he's gathered on his desk. After a moment, he notices an envelope with "STILINSKI" scrawled on the front in pencil and frowns in confusion as he picks it up. Opening the envelope, he's confused to find a sticky-note that says "Maintenance found this in the hospital trash. -Melissa" attached to Stiles' library key card. Remembering what Clarke had told him about someone using this card to get into the library the night after Donovan went missing, Stilinski's jaw drops in surprise BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : THEO: You know we're going to need help with him... : SCOTT: He'll be all right. : THEO: He's sixteen and in love. First love. You remember what that's like? : SCOTT: Yeah... Trust me, I remember. : THEO: All those emotions mixed with the supermoon... Tonight isn't going to be good. : SCOTT: sighs I know. : THEO: We need help-- and I don't mean restraints or chains. I mean Malia, Stiles, Lydia... : THEO: You need your pack, Scott. : SCOTT: I'm not so sure I have one anymore. : THEO: Let me talk to them. Let me see what I can do. Okay? : SCOTT: Theo... Thank you. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: Go home, Lydia. Stilinski isn't telling anyone where he put the bodies, and I'm pretty sure I'm not psychic. : LYDIA: sighs But you're drawn to death... Just like me. : PARRISH: Does that make me a kind of Banshee? You find bodies, I find Chimeras... : LYDIA: Dead Chimeras. : PARRISH: So, we're both harbingers of death. : PARRISH: sighs I should probably add that to my resume. : LYDIA: Hmm... It's on my college applications. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC expression is concerned as she gently lays her hand on Hayden's shoulder as the young Chimera sleeps fitfully on the exam table. Meanwhile, in the waiting room, Scott has fallen asleep sprawled over two of the chairs. Unbeknownst to him, Liam is standing in the doorway, glaring at him with such a furious expression that his irises begin to blaze bright gold, indicating the supermoon is continuing to affect him BEACON HILLS RESIDENTIAL AREA : MALIA: Can they fix it? : STILES: There's not enough duct tape in the world to fix that thing. : MALIA: Maybe you should try something other than duct tape...? : STILES: It's got a bad alternator, you know... Needs all new belts... Transmission's going... The brake pads are basically metal on metal... : MALIA: How come you let it get so bad? : STILES: There's been a few distractions, if you haven't noticed. : MALIA: I notice-- more than you think I do. : STILES: Uh, I didn't mean it like that... : MALIA: Am I taking you home? : STILES: sighs No. Sheriff's station. I gotta talk to my dad. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: Does it help, knowing? Knowing what you are? : LYDIA: It doesn't scare me as much-- that, I know. : LYDIA: Do I scare you? : PARRISH: Once. : LYDIA: Really? : PARRISH: It was the night I found that Werewolf, the one with the talons. I thought I was going to die that night. : LYDIA: How come? : PARRISH: Because I saw you. I saw the Banshee. But, I guess it was just a dream or a hallucination... : LYDIA: What was I doing? : PARRISH: Trying to keep me alive. : LYDIA: Well, sorry, but the Banshee was mostly trying to stay out of the rain. That was the night of the storm, remember? The Wild Hunt... : PARRISH: The what? : LYDIA: Oh, it's something Kira was telling me. A myth about thunderstorms, Ghost Riders in the sky, and black dogs... : PARRISH: What is it? : LYDIA: I need to check on something. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. : LYDIA: You know what I mean. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : LIAM: It's not working, is it? : MELISSA: She should be showing signs of improvement. : MELISSA: Hayden? : HAYDEN: Call Val... My sister... Valerie... : LIAM: She's a deputy... : SCOTT: I think I might know where she is. Theo just texted me about the high school. He said there's cops everywhere. Might be another Chimera. : HAYDEN: Um, my sister... I don't want to die without my sister... : SCOTT: I'll get her. : LIAM: Uh, wait-- what are you going to tell her? : SCOTT: If I have to... I'll tell her everything. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : MALIA: You want me to go in with you? : STILES: No, it's okay. It's probably going to take a while. : MALIA: ...Are you going to tell him about Donovan? : STILES: You knew? : MALIA: I guessed. I saw the bite on your shoulder while you were sleeping. It didn't matter to me. That's why I never said anything. : STILES: It matters to me. : DEPUTY STRAUSS: Sheriff left an hour ago. He said he was on his way back. : STILES: Okay, thanks. I'll just wait in his office. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : LYDIA: "Woden's Hunt, also known as the Wild Ride or Wild Hunt, a myth of devilish riders in the sky accompanied by black dogs, spectral beats whose eyes glowed with fire. A Bearer of Death and Guardian of the Supernatural, the black dog is known by its more common name... The Hellhound." :: SCOTT & LIAM: echoing RAWRRRR! :: SCOTT: echoing I can't let you kill me! : THEO: You know what's coming... Don't you? : LYDIA: Someone's going to die here. : THEO: You're right. But, I can't let you tell anyone. : LYDIA: Why? : THEO: Because I want you, Lydia. I want all of you. : LYDIA: What are you talking about? : THEO: Don't worry-- I'll give you some time to think about it. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE is in her coyote den in the woods, where she picks up her sister's doll and looks at it with a sad expression. The sight of the doll combined with the stress of her breakup with Stiles causes her to become emotional, and she's plagued with flashbacks of the night her adoptive mother and sister were killed FLASHBACK-- ROUTE 115 / BEACON HILLS PRESERVE, EIGHT YEARS AGO Malia is in the backseat of the car with her sister Kylie, where they're both playing with the doll just as Evelyn drives down Route 115. Suddenly, the Desert Wolf appears in the middle of the road, aiming two handguns at the windshield, forcing Evelyn to swerve the car into the woods to avoid her and causing the wreck END FLASHBACK snaps back to the present when she hears very soft footsteps approaching her. She frowns and turns toward the entrance, where she sees a dark brown-black wolf trot into the den. She watches in confusion as the wolf stretches its back and quickly shapeshifts back into a very naked Theo, who stands confidently in front of her. Malia's jaw drops in shock from what she's just seen : MALIA: How did you do that? BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : LIAM: It's on her neck, too. She's getting worse, isn't she? : MELISSA: Yeah... Which is why we're taking her to the hospital. : LIAM: How's that going to help? : MELISSA: We're in an animal clinic, and I need equipment designed for humans. I said that we're going to take her to the hospital-- I didn't say we're going through the front door. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : DEPUTY STRAUSS: Hey, what's going on? Somebody hit the fire alarm? : DEPUTY 1: Hey, check the back. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : THEO: Do you want to learn? I can show you. : MALIA: You're showing me plenty right now. : THEO: I've got nothing to hide. : MALIA: And I do? : THEO: Did you tell Scott you're planning to kill your mother? : THEO: Don't worry, I'm not judging. I want to help you. : MALIA: Why? : THEO: Because I know Scott won't. I'm trying to help all of you. If Scott can't do it, then someone else needs to take the lead. You know they're moving Hayden to the hospital, right? But Hayden's still a Chimera, and there's two more we haven't found yet, and they're dangerous. They need help. They need you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL has just arrived at the high school, where he's staring in shock and horror at the entrance hall, where the school sign has been thrown through the ceiling and has broken in two right in front of the double doors. After a moment, Scott is distracted by the sound of his phone buzzing in his pocket, and he pulls it out to find a text from Lydia which simply reads "Library." Scott wastes no time turning and heading toward the library to find her BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : DEPUTY STRAUSS: What the hell...? : STILES: Wait, wait, wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Stay back! Stay out of his way. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL the parking lot, Theo is standing outside of his truck. It is starting to rain lightly outside as Theo holds up a key, smirking before tossing it into a nearby patch of grass before shutting his truck door and preparing to leave a wing of the hospital that is currently under construction, it is obvious that Malia has been locked in a supply closet, as she is growling and screaming at the top of her voice as she violently shakes the door in hopes of freeing herself. Theo seems to have locked her up to prevent her from interfering in his plan : MALIA: ARRRRRRRRRGH! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : HAYDEN: whimpering Ungh... : LIAM: What's happening? : MELISSA: I'm not sure... But it's definitely not good. : HAYDEN: My sister... : MELISSA: Scott's out looking for her right now. He's going to bring her here as soon as he can, all right? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Hey, Lydia...? : SCOTT: ...That's not possible. : THEO: You're right. A Werewolf shouldn't even be able to touch mountain ash. : SCOTT: You're a Chimera. : THEO: I'm the first Chimera. It's the coyote part you don't notice. It's why Malia trusted me first, even though she probably didn't know it. You found the perfect word, though, Scott... Because a "Chimera" isn't just a monster with different parts. It can also mean "something impossible to achieve." "An unrealizable dream." : SCOTT: And they realized you? : THEO: They came close with me. But, we can't all be perfect. We can't all be True Alphas. : THEO: Damn! I felt that. : THEO: No calls, Scott. No Stiles, no Malia, no Lydia. You're just going to have to wait here alone for what happens next. : SCOTT: What do you mean? What's next? : THEO: The supermoon. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Over here, yeah. : MASON: Shouldn't we be talking to one of the doctors? : MELISSA: I've been wrestling with that for hours. Do we bring them in and watch them treat her as a normal patient while we stand here knowing that's not going to work? Or do we keep trying to do everything medically possible to save her while her body does things that shouldn't be medically possible? : MASON: Is she dying? : MELISSA: With the amount of mercury in her body right now? She shouldn't even be alive. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: groaning Come on... You've done this before. You can do it again. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL has finally managed to get out of her makeshift prison cell, only to find a bloody mess on the floor in the hallway when she escapes. There is a donor red blood marrow bag that has seemingly been partially drained and dropped onto the floor, where it has smeared all over the concrete. She slowly follows the trail down the corridor until she comes upon the newest Chimera, Noah Patrick, who is part-Berserker and who is feeding on a second bag of donor red bone marrow. His eyes are sunken in, and bone claws are painfully protruding from his knuckles on the tops of his hands a threat, Noah stands to his feet, dropping the bag onto the ground once he's drunk all of the marrow and growling menacingly at Malia. When he starts to run toward her, Malia's eyes blaze bright blue as she extends her fangs and claws and roars at the top of her voice : MALIA: RAAAAAAAAWWWWWR!!!!! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Agh! : SCOTT: Ugh... Ugh... : SCOTT: RAWRRRRR! : SCOTT: ...Wolfsbane. FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC, EARLIER THAT DAY starts wheezing as he argues with Liam about giving Hayden the bite, and Theo tosses Scott a new inhaler END FLASHBACK realizes that Theo has been intentionally poisoning him with wolfsbane vapor for weeks in order to weaken him and is horrified. Just then, Scott senses Liam behind him and turns to face his Beta, the massive storm clouds continuing to roil in the sky above the school's roof. Liam is already shifted into Werewolf form and is glaring at his Alpha with a scathing expression : SCOTT: Theo let you in. : LIAM: Did you lie to me? : SCOTT: I've never lied to you. : LIAM: But you won't save her. : SCOTT: I can't save her-- at least not with a bite. If you'd just think about that for a second, Liam, you would know that I'm right. : LIAM: I am thinking! I'm thinking about alternatives. : SCOTT: Liam, it's the supermoon. It's feeding your anger. It's making you more aggressive. : LIAM: It's making me stronger! : LIAM: You're gonna keep your promise... Even if it kills you! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Oh, no, no, no, no... I think you better get Liam. : MASON: What about Scott? : MELISSA: He's not answering. And if Liam wants to be with her, he needs to get here now... Because she's dying, and I don't know what else to do. : MELISSA: Go. I will text you if anything changes. Just get him here, Mason. Go. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Hey, Liam, stop! You're not going to save her by killing me. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MALIA: GRRRRRR! : NOAH: GRRRRR!! : BRAEDEN: What the hell was that? SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT IMPOUND LOT whose clothes have been burned away, save for his pants, which have been burned into shorts. He uses his Hellhound strength to break open the locked chain-link gate and walks toward a nearby van, apparently unaware that Stiles has been following him ever since he left the Sheriff's station and has ducked behind a row of cars to watch what he does next. Parrish, in a trance, opens the back of the van to find a large plastic container that holds the bodies of Corey and the female Chimera Kira had killed during a blackout. Satisfied, Parrish closes the doors before getting into the driver's seat of the van and starts to drive away BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : BRAEDEN: I don't know what's going on around here, but I'm guessing things are bad again. : MALIA: Very. : BRAEDEN: Then this is going to sound worse... 'Cause your plan? : MALIA: She knows. : BRAEDEN: Yeah. And she's coming. The Desert Wolf knows you're alive... And she's coming back to Beacon Hills. SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT IMPOUND LOT : STILES: Come on, come on... : THEO: Sorry, I got here as fast as I could. : STILES: We gotta go. Now. Parrish has the bodies-- : THEO: Okay, wait up-- : THEO: Stiles, wait. : STILES: Parrish is out, and he's got the bodies. We've got to find Scott, and we've got to tell him-- : THEO: Stiles! : THEO: I don't think Scott wants to talk to you right now. : STILES: Yeah, thanks, I'm aware of that. It doesn't matter. He needs to know about this. : THEO: Stiles... Scott doesn't want to talk to you... But I think your dad does. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Don't do this, Liam! : LIAM: Rawr! : SCOTT: I can't let you kill me! SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT IMPOUND LOT : THEO: Your dad was looking for you, Stiles. He found me instead. : STILES: Where is he? : THEO: I covered for you. This was taken care of. If Melissa didn't find it at the hospital... : THEO: Guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes. : STILES: Did you hurt him? : THEO: I never lied about why I came to Beacon Hills-- I'm here for a pack. I came for the Werecoyote, the one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune... The Beta with anger issues... I came for Void Stiles! That's the pack I want. Unfortunately, it doesn't include Scott. : THEO: Your heartbeat's rising, Stiles. It's not because you're afraid. The Nogitsune is gone, but you've still got more blood on your hands than any of us. : STILES: I'm about to get more. : THEO: I'll tell you where your dad is... if you promise not to help Scott. : THEO: There he is! That's Void Stiles! It felt good, didn't it? : THEO: We won't tell Scott... 'Cause you can't lose your best friend, right? Even though we both know you never needed him. : THEO: You hate me now, but you'll get it eventually. This is the hard part... 'Cause you can't help Scott and save your dad's life. : THEO: You've still got time, Stiles. You've still got time. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: He's using you, Liam! He wants you to be the Alpha because he can't take the power from me-- only you can. But, once you do, he'll take it from you. That's why he wants you to kill me... : LIAM: That's what you don't get, Scott. I want to kill you! I'' want to! : MASON: Liam! Liam! Liam! Liam! Liam, what are you doing? : MASON: Hayden... She's gone. Hayden died a few minutes ago. She's gone. : MASON: Scott... What happened...? : SCOTT: It's the supermoon. It was just... : THEO: Bad timing. : THEO: I mean, ''seriously? You couldn't have waited five minutes? : THEO: I should've stayed. I should've made sure. : SCOTT: Because now you have to kill me yourself. : THEO: They're still mine. Maybe not yet, but they'll come around. : SCOTT: Not for you. They're not like you. They never will be. : THEO: Because I'm a Chimera? Because I'm not a real Werewolf? : SCOTT: Because you're barely even human. : MELISSA: Scott! Scott! : MELISSA: No, no, no, no, no, no, no... : MELISSA: Okay. : MASON: What... : MELISSA: One, two, three, four, five... : MASON: What are you doing? : MELISSA: Six, seven, eight... : MASON: What are you doing? : MELISSA: Bringing him back. : MASON: But, his... his heart... He... He hasn't had a pulse in over fifteen minutes. You can't bring back someone that's-- : MELISSA: He's not someone-- he's my son, and he's an Alpha, and he's too strong to die like this! : MELISSA: Come on! Open your eyes and look at me, okay? Come on! Breathe, baby, breathe! : MASON: Melissa, it's-- : MELISSA: Shut up! He's too strong to die like this. Come on. You can do this. You're an Alpha. You're an Alpha. Come on, Scott... Roar. Come on! Come on, Scott! ROAR! : SCOTT: RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR! DREAD DOCTORS' OPERATING THEATER : THEO: I've never done this before, Lydia... I know how dangerous it is... But it's a risk we have to take. : LYDIA: gasping No! No, don't! : THEO: What do you think, Lydia? Am I doing it right? : THEO: Yes, I see it... I can see it... MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: I lost, Mom... : MELISSA: Every leader suffers loss. Sometimes more than you think is bearable. : SCOTT: But this time, I lost everyone. : MELISSA: You'll get them back. You have to. : SCOTT: Why would they come back? : MELISSA: Because you're their leader... And even when a leader thinks they have nothing left to give, there's still one thing-- hope. Give them hope. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : THEO: Come on, Lydia... Come on... : THEO: Watch this, Lydia. You think you lost your mind? Well, watch this! : HAYDEN: What... What's happening? : TRACY: Who are you? : THEO: I'm your Alpha. And all of you? All of you belong to me. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A Category:Unfinished Transcripts